Stop! Its Sonic time!
by Mixie94
Summary: Join the famous blue hedgehog Sonic as he does a show about the characters in the video game series. See him talk about the main cast along with the lesser known characters. What are you waiting for, the show is about to begin!
1. Technical Difficulties

The room is pitch black until the main light switches on. It is shown that the room is actually a huge studio, it looked similar to what a news studio would look like . The famous blue hedgehog, Sonic, is seen sitting at a semi large desk. He starts to look around as if the light was out for a while.

"Wow I did not know how dark this place could get" said Sonic with a shrug "At least the lights are back on"

"I think they are fixed, so we don't have to worry about another blackout" said a young two tailed fox walking onto the set. He looked to have been working on some dirty equipment, his hands were all smudged up and his face had a few smudge marks on it.

"So are we ready to begin then Tails?" asked the hedgehog as he looked at some papers that were placed on the desk.

"Almost, I want to get cleaned up first and we need to make sure all the equipment is working" replied Tails.

"That sounds good" said Sonic as he continued to look through the papers.

The two tailed fox got off the studio set and exited via left stage. When Tails left Sonic stopped playing with the papers and glanced over to one of the cameras on the set. He then spotted Knuckles the echidna sleeping on a chair near the camera, the echidna's head was leaned backwards using the back of the chair as support. The blue hedgehog then got an idea on how to wake up Knuckles, he quickly looked underneath the desk and found a plastic bag. Being quiet Sonic slipped out of the chair that he was, with the plastic bag in his hand, and made his way over to the sleeping echidna. He stopped a foot or two in front of Knuckles and started to blow air into the plastic bag until it had a good amount of air in it. The hedgehog then held the bag at the end with one hand, so that the air wouldn't escape, and then with his free hand smashed the air filled bag. The bag bursted and made a huge bang noise. The loud noise woke up Knuckles in a jolt and caused him to fall out of the chair and onto the ground.

Knuckles was completely confused about what had just happened because he was still not completely awake at the moment. The echidna looked around in complete and utter confusion, only to find Sonic on the ground laughing uncontrollably with a broken plastic bag near him.

"What the heck that for" snapped Knuckles as he got up off the ground. First he was woken up from his nap and now he had that stupid hedgehog laughing at him.

Sonic had to take a few seconds to stop laughing enough to speak. "Oh come on Knux, that face you had was priceless" he replied wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Oh you're dead hedgehog!" snapped the red echidna again

By now the blue hedgehog had stopped laughing and got up off the ground. He brushed off some dust. "What? I needed you awake, we are about to start the show. The camera guy needs to be awake you know" said Sonic, he looked unaffected by the echidna's open ended threat.

"Why the heck am I the camera guy" said Knuckles with his teeth bared, he was not happy about the fact Sonic made him in charge of the camera. He took a fighting pose almost ready to pounce at the blue hedgehog.

"Because we needed to keep you busy with something, can't have poor Knuckie without something to do" replied Sonic with a shrug, he still was not affected by Knuckles threats.

Tails, finished cleaning himself up, walked back onto the set. He saw Sonic and Knuckles arguing, which wasn't anything new but he wished it would not evolve into fist fighting. He already fixed the light circuits, the young fox did not need to fix the entire set as well. The two tailed fox sighed as he walked over to his two arguing friends and stood in between them.

"Come on guys quite it, we need to do a test run" spoked Tails to both Sonic and Knuckles

"Well you heard the director, Knuckles. Lets do a test run" replied the blue hedgehog as he walked away from both Tails and Knuckles, he headed back to his semi large desk and sat down.

The echidna's right eye twitched a bit, that hedgehog got under his skin a lot he was such an annoying little rat. He growled a bit before heading over to the camera and waited for the cue to start. Tails was happy that the argument got dis-fused pretty fast, it usually takes a bit to break the two up. Maybe today was the young fox's lucky day. Tails walked over to the desk and handed a device to the blue hedgehog, it was a head piece.

"Whats this" asked Sonic looking at the device that the two tailed fox just handed him.

"Well it helps me communicate with you when I'm off stage, its just a simple headset." said Tail in a matter-of-fact tone

The hedgehog shrugged and placed the headset on himself. Tails turned on the headset before getting of the set and sat down in his director's chair. Even though the young fox was the director, he was much more then the director he also had to fiddle with all the stuff that dealt with technology. He had to do that because both Sonic and Knuckles shouldn't be allowed to play around with the expensive equipment, they would most likely break it.

"Lets start up the test run of the equipment" announced the young fox, he had a control box on his lap. He flicked some switches and changed the lighting, so it wasn't everywhere but more focused at the set. He then put on a spot light on Sonic, which caused the blue hedgehog to blink a lot to get used to the light.

* * *

"So now what, all I got was blinded by the light" said Sonic in a joking tone

"I can't turn it down, or you won't show up on screen." said Tails, he then turned to Knuckles "Hows the camera working"

"I look into the camera lenses and all I get is complete darkness" replied Knuckles as he kept looking into the camera lenses but could not get Sonic to show up.

"Thats strange, the camera should be working fine" wondered Tails as he goy off the chair and placed the control box carefully on to the ground. He walked over to the camera and the red echidna to see what was happing to make the camera not work. When he did come over he saw that Knuckles had forgotten to remove the lenses cap. "Well Knuckles it would help if you removed the lenses cap, like so" said the young fox taking off the cap. "How does it work now?"

Knuckles looked into the camera lenses again and he could now see Sonic and the set. "Its working now"

"Good" said the two tailed fox walking back to the director's chair. He sat back down and picked up the control box, placing it back onto his lap. The young fox then talked into the headset that was on his head. "Looks like everything is working now, ready to start up the show Sonic?"

"I thought you would have never ask, I'm as ready as I'll ever be" replied the blue hedgehog

"Okay then, Knuckles lets start rolling" ordered Tails, the show was about to begin.

* * *

Tails made a motion with his hands, saying to Knuckles to press the on button when the fox got to one. The fox made three with his left hand, then a two, and the finally a one. He signaled the echidna to press the button, Knuckles pressed the button almost instantly. Tails gave Sonic the signal to start camera focused onto the blue hedgehog, it was now time for the show to start. Even with all the technical difficulties they had put them behind schedule a bit they were ready to begin.

"Welcome to my show, glad you all decided to tune in. I'm you host with the most, Sonic the hedgehog" the blue hedgehog started off "In this show we'll take a look into some of my co-stars from the video game series. So if you have a favorite co-star of mine besides of course me, then stay turn because we'll give you a closer look into them." Sonic took a paused when he heard Tails talking into the headset. He turned his attention away from the camera to talk to Tails.

"You do know we'll be doing you too on the show" stated Tails

"What? Thats not fair" answered Sonic back in a whisper

"Some people might be interested in knowing more about you too, you are the star of the series" whispered Tails "Forget it for now, just continue"

Sonic sighed and turned his attention back to the camera. "Anyways some characters you may know, some you may not. Of course we'll look into the main cast but we will also look into the lesser known characters as well. Although they have fans too don't they, someone is bound to know them right? So get ready for the first co-star we'll look into, after the commercial break of course." Sonic looked confused, they weren't even in the first five minutes of the show and there was a commercial. Oh well thats life for you. "Don't turn that channel we will be right back" said the blue hedgehog giving the camera a smile and a wink.

* * *

A/N: This is a side project I felt would be fun to do, yeah nothing really happens in the first chapter other then some technical difficulties and the very beginning of the show. You also got to meet the director, the host, and the camera man(although it would he would be more of a camera echidna XD) of the show. I had to cut this short due to the fact I want introduce the first character they are doing in the next chapter.

Who will be the first character that they will do? You'll find out in the next chapter, until then see ya!


	2. Bomb Happy Duck

The show came back on after the commercial break, nothing had changed although a cranberry red love seat was on the set. It was probably added during the commercial break. Sonic was sitting at his desk with his eyes closed. He seemed to be unaware of the world around him, the hedgehog was humming a tune to himself.

"Its a whole new world with a brand new attitude," hummed Sonic with his eyes shut " But you still gotta catch them all. To be the best you can be...Pokemon Johto"

The show had started back up, but the blue hedgehog had no clue. Tails sighed, "Sonic the show is back on" he muttered into the headset.

"What, the show is back on!" said Sonic as he opened his eyes in a jolt.

"Hey Sonic, I didn't know you liked Pokemon. Now the whole world knows," laughed Knuckles. He shrugged a bit and a devilish smile came across his face, "I knew you went to the dark side, traitor"

"Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, really?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Umm yes it is, Sonic" interjected Tails.

"Stupid Nintendo" muttered Sonic under his breath as he crossed him arms.

"Can we start the show, I think we've been keeping the audience waiting long enough" suggested the twin tailed fox.

"Alright, alright" said Sonic as he threw his hands in the air, as if to show he surrendered. The hedgehog glanced at his papers for a second and spoke again. "Our first one is... Bean the Dynamite? So we are talking about some sort of a explosive?" asked the hedgehog

Tails sighed, he then started to whisper into the headset that he was wearing. "Bean is a duck, but he decided to have Dynamite as part of his name. He is actually one of three who did this, the other two are Fang the Sniper and Mephiles the Dark"

Once tails finished talking into the headset, Sonic began to think. Had he met a duck before? Why did the duck want to be called a dynamite? All of a sudden it dawned on him who this was. That crazy duck that he had to fight to get a emerald in that tournament...who had an endless supply of bombs. Sonic wore a surprised look, Bean was only in one game but managed to annoy the hedgehog in that short period of time. "You mean to tell me that the guest is Bean? Bean...that duck with a whole arsenal of bombs, that he can pull out of thin air. Almost like what Amy does with her hammer?"

"Yeah that sounds about right" replied Tails

"Shoot" muttered Sonic to himself, it sounded like he said it under his breath. He then sighed "I guess its time for me to tell the audience that it will not just be me here talking about the characters, but the said character will be guest appearing onto the show as well. Something about they don't want me talking with myself for a haft hour" said Sonic with a shrug. The hedgehog then paused for a minute "Although you guys have been seeing me talking to the director Tails, so I am not talking to myself"

"Actually they can't hear me, you have the setting down so low that you can only hear me" interjected the golden twin tailed fox.

"So you mean to tell me that the viewers have been thinking I was talking to myself when I was talking to you...this whole time" said Sonic dumbfounded.

"Yeah and the best part is I have it all on camera" said Knuckles with a smirk.

Sonic shot a glare at the echidna, who seemed to be enjoying the fact that the hedgehog seemed to make himself look insane. The hedgehog then pulled off the headset that he was wearing. He took a quick look at it and saw the volume dial. He then turned the dial all the way up, once he did that the hedgehog placed the headset back onto his head. "There that should fix the problem".

"So when do I get to come on, Mr. Needlemouse" asked a voice from behind the stage.

"Hey I told you not to call me that" muttered Sonic

"At least its better than Propeller Butt" interjected Tails, since Sonic fixed the volume of the headset the audience was now able to hear the twin tailed fox loud and clear.

"Anyways let me present Bean the Dynamite" said the hedgehog as he gestured to the entrance to the stage.

A green feathered duck walked onto the stage. His eyes were blue in colored, he wore a red scarf around his neck and plain white gloves. Besides the scarf and the gloves the duck only wore sneakers, with white socks. The sneakers were similar to the ones that Sonic wore, they were red with a white stripe along with the buckle.

"Oh cool, I'm on tv how awesome is that!" exclaimed the duck.

"Here you have it Bean the Dynamite" said Sonic as he pointed to the duck. The hedgehog then gestured to the cranberry red love sea, "If you please Bean, have a seat right there"

Bean gave a nod and walked over to the love seat. He looked at it for a few seconds before he sat down.

"Lets get started, are you ready Bean?" asked Sonic.

"Yes!" responded Bean as he gave Sonic and energy filled nod.

"Well there isn't much to go on for you, since you didn't appear much in my games." started Sonic as he looked at the papers that were on his desk. "Actually you only appeared once"

"Yeah Mr. Needlemouse, but I did get two more game appearances" said the duck as he budded in. "What were their names again" he said as he started to think about it. After a few moments Bean snapped his fingers as if something had just occurred to him. "Oh yeah I remember, one was called Fighters Megamix which I was an unlockable character. The other was called Virtua Striker 2. I was a part of a secret team in that one. They were both owned by Sega, so its all cool. So I don't need you to be all famous like"

"But no one has seen you in the games since the late 1990's, and I am still around" responded Sonic "Now can we continue, we are only here to talk about the Sonic related games that you appeared in."

"Of course" said Bean with a big smile.

"It says here you were only featured in the game called Sonic the Fighters, which was also known under the title of Sonic Champions. It was your first and only Sonic related appearance" said the hedgehog as he read of the paper. "It was the game that had eight chaos emeralds, while the games now-a-days have only seven. Do you have anything to say about that"

"Of course my emerald was real, if that is what you are implying! Mine was green...and it was shiny so very shiny." Bean had started to trail off when he thought about that chaos emerald that he had. He remembered it being so shiny, and he enjoys shiny things a lot.

Sonic leaned over to Bean and waved his hand in front of the duck's face. He tried to snap the duck out of the shiny induced trace. "Bean...yo Bean. Earth to Bean" he said as he tried to get the duck's attention.

Bean snapped out of it. "Where was I, oh yes. Isn't the green emerald still apart of the seven emeralds?"

"Yes, it is actually" answered Sonic. The hedgehog decided to change the subject "So what was your stage in Sonic the Fighters?"

"Dynamite Plant" said the green duck simply.

"That makes sense, Bean the Dynamite in the Dynamite Plant stage" said the hedgehog with a shrug. Sonic looked at the papers on the desk, a smirk came across his face. "Bean, did you know that some fans had mistaken Jet the Hawk for you?"

"Mistake me for Jettinson Q. Hawkington? Thats not cool, he doesn't even have bombs!" exclaimed Bean "Although Jettinson Q. Hawkington is my buddy"

"I heard he placed a restraining order against you," interjected Sonic.

"Well he was pretty ticked off when I destroyed his extreme gear that one time," said the duck with a shrug.

Sonic did not have anything to say to that statement. He decided to change the subject. "I wonder, Bean why aren't you in games anymore?"

"I left Sega because they were too boring. No Sega no more games for me" replied Bean with a smirk "I don't need them anyways, being a mercenary for hire is much more fun... and explosive" The duck seemed to have an over abundant enjoy when he said explosive.

"Wait a second, you're a mercenary?" said Sonic, his voice was filled with disbelief. How could this goofy duck be a mercenary? Hired to kill, really?

"Bombs...da bombs. Doesn't matter who I use them on as long as I get to play with them" replied Bean, he sounded as if he was singing it as a chant. "Bombs, they are so fun. I love throwing them at targets, especially when they go BOOM!"

"Well look at the time its about time we wrapped this up," said Sonic as he pretend to look at a invisible watch.

"But Mr. Needlemouse I didn't get to show the audience my bombs" whined Bean, without warning the duck stood up on the chair. He then made a bomb appear out of thin air, the duck then tossed it into the air. It then exploded in the air, lucky it wasn't near anything and didn't cause any damage. That one bomb though was not enough to please Bean, he pulled out a few more and tossed them into the air. This time though they went everywhere. One of the bombs went straight towards Tails, he jumped out of the way before it had the chance to hit him.

Another bomb then went toward the camera and Knuckles. The echidna jumped out from behind the camera and caught the bomb before it got close to the camera. He though didn't expect it to explode in his hands. An explosion happened in Knuckles' hands and he was soon covered up back smoke caused by the bomb. After the smoke cleared the echidna stood there, he had been hurt by the bomb but not enough to knock him down.

"Hey Knux, are you okay?" asked Sonic, the only place that the bombs had not hit was his desk.

"Nobody blows me up and gets away with it" snapped Knuckles as he ran towards the bomb happy duck. By accident the echidna knocked over the camera when he ran off, it fell to the floor with a thud. It didn't get broken from the fall, but the next few minutes the audience did not see anything besides the floor.

* * *

Although no one could see anything crashing noises were heard, along with explosion noises and some yelling were also heard. Sonic's voice was also heard but no probably could make out what he said, due to all the commotion. Tails could be heard too, but like Sonic he was drowned out by the mayhem. It though started to die down, and soon some voices where heard. It was easy to make out what they said.

"Aww come one let me go Mr. Pincushion"

"Knuckles don't kill him, we still have a show to do"

"Fine, I'll just hold him down until its over. Hows that sound hedgehog?"

"Works for me"

"Hold on I'll go pick up the camera, you two and Bean get back onto the set"

* * *

The screen came back into focus, the set was a wreak now. Scorch marks were seen almost everywhere, saved for Sonic's desk though. The cranberry chair was knocked over and tossed off to the side a bit. Knuckles was seen holding Bean from behind, the duck were unable to move thanks to the echidna's grip. The two of them stood next to Sonic's desk, the hedgehog was sitting in his chair. All three of them looked a bit ruffed up.

"Sorry about that folks. Things got a little crazy but its all good now," said Sonic as he tried to ensure the audience that it everything was fixed. "We though have to end the show, our thirty minutes are up. I hope you enjoy the first episode, keep an eye out for the next one. Who will we do next? Sonic the hedgehog here signing off. See Ya". The hedgehog smiled and waved to the camera

"Bye Bye!" exclaimed Bean

* * *

-After Show-

After they got rid of Bean the Dynamite, the three of them walked back to the studio. It was trashed from the bomb fest that the bomb happy duck did.

"And just after I got everything to work" sighed Tails as he looked at the stage.

"Well nothing really got broken and no one got hurt unless you count Knuckles getting blown up," said Sonic as he tried to cheer up the twin tailed fox. He then glanced over to Knuckles "How are you holding up, Knux?"

"Peachy," growled Knuckles. He was not happy about the fact that he pretty much blew himself up, he wasn't hurting bad though.

"Great so you are able to help us clean up" replied the hedgehog as he handed the echidna a broom. "You do know how to use this right?"

"I'm not an idiot of course I do," muttered Knuckles as he snatched the broom from Sonic. With that being said, the three of them started on the task of cleaning up the studio.

* * *

**A/N: **I was totally not listing to Pokemon Johto's theme song when I started to write this... Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first episode of the show, sorry about the long wait everyone. Did anyone guess I would start with a scrapped character? Bean is pretty awesome I wish he would appear again in the games, I mean who wouldn't love a bomb throwing duck in the games? I'm sort of a Bean fan, I just love the crazy bomb throwing duck okay! I kind of mixed his game character with his Archie comic character (mostly personality wise) and I'll probably end up doing this for some of the older game characters too, just to let you know. I did that so I could do much more with him.

Also please note this is a parody, not everything I wrote is true about Bean. Some things I wrote just for laughs. I felt the need to say this now, so when I start messing with the other characters I won't get yelled at.

So who will I do next, I guess you'll have to wait and see!

Before I forget- **Disclaimer: Pokemon (Johto's theme song that Sonic sang) does not belong to me but to their rightful owners and I also don't own the Sonic characters which belong to their rightful owners as well.**


	3. Second Best Hedgehog

"Welcome back to my awesome show everyone" said Sonic as he leaned back on his chair and placed his red and white sneakers on the desk. "Did ya miss me?" he said with a smirk.

"Sonic, quite playing around and just start" snapped Knuckles

"Fine" sighed the hedgehog as he slipped his feet off the desk and sat up normally in the chair. "There, happy Mr. Buzz kill?" said the hedgehog as he made a bored face.

"What did you call me?" growled the echidna from behind the camera. He unlike Tails didn't need the headset to be heard on stage, he was pretty loud on his own. That and he was also near the camera.

"You heard me, unless you're hard at hearing Knucklehead" said Sonic. He then stuck his tongue out at Knuckles, although he looked like he just stuck his tongue out at the screen.

"You two do know that you're on live right? " interjected Tails on the headset.

"Yeah, its just like a repeat from the last episode" scuffed the echidna.

Sonic rolled his eyes at Knuckles comment. He decided he should start, people were waiting on him, he then looked at the papers that laid on his desk. He picked up a sheet and took a quick glance at it. "You have got to be kidding me...please not him!" said the hedgehog under his breath, "Well its better to get him out of the way early, I guess". Sonic glanced up so that he now faced the camera and the audience. "Tonight we will be interviewing the second rate hedgehog, who will always be in my shadow..Shadow the Hedgehog." he said, after a second he took note of what he just said. "You see even his name is Shadow, he was born for the role of being my shadow!"

"Do you just like hearing yourself talk, don't you?" said a voice from behind the stage.

"Why yes, yes I do" responded Sonic with a smirk. "Anyways, here is Shadow" he said as he gestured to the stage entrance. There was no one there though, Sonic had gestured to just air. "Shadow, that is your cue to come on stage"

"Chaos..control" said the voice from behind the stage. Moments later a small burst of energy appeared on the stage, when it dispersed a red and black colored hedgehog with white chest fur appeared in the middle of the set. His quills where pointed upwards, similar to what Sonic's quills does when he goes into his super form. The hedgehog had red colored eyes and wore red, black, and white hover shoes. The shoes also had large golden ring on the top of it. He wore white gloves as well, which were similar to the gloves that Sonic wore, with inhibitor rings on his wrist. In the hedgehog's left hand was a green colored gem.

"Showoff" muttered Sonic. After a second pause, the blue hedgehog took note of the gem that the black and red hedgehog held. "Hey Shadow, where did you get that chaos emerald?"

"None of your business hedgehog" responded Shadow.

"Fine, how about you take a seat there" said Sonic as he pointed to the cranberry colored love seat, "And we can begin". Shadow walked over to the seat that Sonic had pointed to and sat down. "Alright, it says here that your first Sonic game appearance was in Sonic Adventure Two"

"That is correct" answered the black and red hedgehog simply.

"The same game that you were apparently killed at the end" added Sonic.

"What can I say, I just die hard" said Shadow with a shrug

"Hey thats my line!" interjected the blue hedgehog "Anyways, you were originally made to be a one time character. That fall was actually meant to be the end of you." said Sonic as he shifted through the papers on his desk. "It says here that due to your popularity... you were brought back"

"I have fans, you have a problem with that?"

"I'm still surprised that anyone would like you" said Sonic as he rolled his eyes "Like I'm surprised that anyone likes Knucklehead"

"Hey, I have fans!" growled Knuckles from behind the camera.

"Yeah would you like me to get the magnifying glass so you can see them?" Sonic shot back.

"I don't need you, hedgehog. I could have my own series" said Shadow as he crossed his arms.

"Do I need to remind you of you lovely game Shadow The Hedgehog?" said Sonic in a mocking tone.

"Whats wrong with it?" asked the black and red hedgehog as he looked over at the blue hedgehog.

"Well for starters it had so many endings that it annoyed everyone" responded Sonic

"You just hated the fact that you didn't get the spot light for once" said Shadow simply. He sighed and started to talk after a few seconds, "Those endings were 'What If' endings, there was only one true ending. Which was that Eggman had his robots save me from falling into the atmosphere and lied about me being an android."

"How about the fact you drive vehicles and use weapons in the game, I heard that wasn't well received" added the blue hedgehog

"It wasn't my idea, it was Sega's. I don't write the script" said the black and red hedgehog, he acted like he didn't care either way.

"You got me there" sighed Sonic, Sega made him do some weird things too. "Lets see you've been in several games, made some non playable cameos, some unlockable appearances, and even were mentioned in games that you were not even in. I think you'll stick around for a while, unlike my last guest who was only in one Sonic game and made two non Sonic cameos."

"Which was"

"Do you watch this show" asked Sonic as he leaned closer to Shadow

"No, there are tons of better shows on at this time that I would rather watch" responded Shadow simply

"Hurtful much? Well anyways, my guest last time was Bean the Dynamite"

"Who the heck is that, sounds like some type of bomb" said the black and red hedgehog as he glanced at Sonic, as if the blue hedgehog would inform him of who Bean was.

"You would think so, but its actually a duck" said Sonic as he pulled out a picture of Bean to show Shadow.

"Never met him" said Shadow after he took a look at the picture for a few seconds.

"Consider yourself lucky then" sighed the blue hedgehog as he put the picture away. "Lets get down and serious for a moment"

"Which is incredibly hard for you" muttered Shadow "I still can't believe your Sega's mascot"

Sonic seemed to ignore Shadow's comments. "I think the audience would like to know who is the better hedgehog, me or you"

"What about that silver hedgehog" interjected the black and red hedgehog.

"He doesn't count" answered Sonic simply.

"Amy?"

"She... you want to know what I do not want to finish that statement" muttered Sonic, he was worried about what would happen to him after the show if he finished what he was about to say. It might end up with him getting hurt by a hammer. "This is just between you and me alright"

"Hey I can't help it Sega is hedgehog crazy, I was also going to point out Metal Sonic but whatever." said Shadow with a shrug "To answer your question, we all know I am better than you"

"But the only reason you keep up with me is because of those hover shoes you wear"

Shadow seemed to not even take notice to Sonic's comment. He took a few seconds and then spoke again "I also can perform chaos moves and I was the first one to perform Chaos Control in the series. Which is one of the reasons why I still believe you are a faker, you preformed Chaos Control after I did"

"Hey I did it with a fake chaos emerald, I don't see you doing that" interjected Sonic.

"Whoopee freaking do, what do you want me to give you a metal or something" Shadow said in an unemotional tone. "If you want to find out who is better, lets fight it out then because to me you're not even good enough to be my fake"

Tails got a bad feeling right away. "Sonic, I don't think that is a good idea" said the fox into the headset.

Sonic glanced over at Shadow. "Bring it on"

"I really hate it when he doesn't listen to me" sighed Tails, which was still heard over the headset.

Without warning Shadow jumped out of the cranberry love seat and used a chaos spear attack. He then shot it at the desk that Sonic was at. The blue hedgehog jumped out of the way, which caused the chaos spear to hit the desk and broke it right in haft. Sonic ran at Shadow and tried to attack him with a high kick to the head. The black and red hedgehog dodged it with ease and returned the favor and jabbed Sonic in the stomach.

Sonic fell onto the floor on his feet, while he held his stomach. when the blue hedgehog glanced up, Shadow came at him. Sonic dodged him, turned around and curled up into a spike ball. He then through himself at Shadow, which managed to hit the black and red hedgehog. Shadow though quickly recovered, grabbed Sonic who was still curled up and through him into the cranberry love seat. Sonic flipped the love seat over and the force that Shadow had through him at, broke the seat.

* * *

-Behind the Camera-

Knuckles kept the camera on the two fighting, this time the fight scene was not just going to be crash and loud noises. He followed to the two as well as he could with the camera but at some points the two were to fast to follow. They were both trashing the set and all the furniture that was on it. The desk was now in haft while the cranberry love seat laid in ruins. Sonic's papers that were on the desk now were thrown all over the set. The echidna was surprised that the two didn't go right through the set yet. A few seconds later a crash noise was heard, Shadow just threw Sonic right though the back drop of the set and then within moments thossed the blue hedgehog right through a wall, which caused him to be flung right outside. He knew what he had to do, Knuckles took the camera off the stand and ran outside to catch the rest of the action.

* * *

-Back on Scene-

With the camera echidna outside the rest of the audience got to see what had happened to Sonic when he got thrown through a wall. The blue hedgehog was back on his feet when Knuckles had gotten the camera outside. It happened to be a clear sunny day, the sun caused a glare on the camera lens. It was though still clear enough to get a good picture of everything. Footsteps were heard from behind, the echidna turned to see who it was only to find out that it was Tails. Knuckles turned the focusback onto the fight a few seconds later.

Sonic dashed towards Shadow. The black and red hedgehog dodged the blue hedgehog with ease but then Sonic turned around and kicked the green chaos emerald out of Shadow's hand. It fell onto the ground with a small thud noise, due to it being nearly indestructible a little fall wouldn't even hurt the chaos emerald. The two hedgehogs then went into a full out brawl. They jumped and both performed hand to hand attacks in the air, which were pretty equal in power. Once on the ground they continued to duke it out, now it was them both kicking and trying to punch each other. That though showed to be useless, they seemed to be deflecting each other's attack with ease, the fight was now not going anywhere.

"Hey Sonic" yelled Tails from behind the camera, he had forgotten his headset inside.

"What" answered Sonic as he held Shadow back from attacking him.

"It's time to end the show, it only has a minute or so left" responded the twin tailed fox.

"Fine" muttered the blue hedgehog. He then pushed himself away from Shadow and glanced over to the camera. It caused the black and red hedgehog to stop attacking. "Alright, this is Sonic the hedgehog signing off. Who is the next guest we will have on the show, stay tune until next time. See ya everyone" He glanced over to Shadow. "Have anything to anyone"

"Screw off"

"Shadow!" gasped the blue hedgehog "This is a kid friendly show, you could be a tad nicer and use some better language!"

"I wasn't talking to them" muttered Shadow, he sighed. "Fine, bye" he said as he gave a slight wave to the camera as he turned his face away from the camera.

* * *

-After the Show-

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this crap" muttered Shadow after the camera had shut off. Knuckles held the camera to his side, which had told Shadow that they were no longer recording.

"I think you did a lot more damage with Shadow then Bean did with the explosives" said Tails to Sonic with a sigh "Its going to take a few weeks to fix that up you know. Some of the studio equipment was destroyed not to mention the furniture."

"So where are we going to do the show then when the studio is being fixed up" asked Knuckles.

Sonic thought for a moment, he then made a face that something came across his mind. "I have an idea where we could do it while repairs are being made"

"Where" asked Tails

The blue hedgehog walked over to Tails and Knuckles and whispered something to both of them. Knuckles expression changed quickly "No..no freaking way we are doing it there" snapped Knuckles as he stepped away from Sonic and Tails.

"It'll only be until the studio gets fixed" Sonic pointed out "Unless you have a better idea" Knuckles stood there quietly. "I didn't think so Knucklehead"

Shadow walked over to the green chaos emerald and picked it up. "I'm out of here" Shadow said as he looked at the emerald in his hand.

The three of them had forgotten Shadow was still there. Sonic took a step towards Shadow. "Alright, hope to see you see you soon Shads"

"The next time I see you it'll be too soon, hedgehog" said Shadow as he lifted up the emerald. "Chaos Control" he said as the green emerald glowed brightly and within moments the black and red hedgehog was gone.

When Shadow left, Sonic turned to his two partners. "Alright lets get ready for the next show guys" he siad with a wink and a thumbs up. He saw that Knuckles was still fuming over what he suggested, Tails now had the camera because he was worried that Knuckles was going to break it.

* * *

**A/N:** My brother suggested me to do Shadow next and I just sort of went with it (he thought is was funny when Sonic picked at Shadow and Knuckles fans, because he is a huge shadow fan and I'm a huge Knuckles fan XD). I had a lot of fun with this one. Please take note this isn't meant to be taken seriously, it's a parody.

To make it clear from the last chapter, Bean for some odd reason tends to call others a nickname that is usually longer than their actual name. Jettinson Q. Hawkington isn't as far as I know Jet's full name, just a silly nickname Bean gave him in the comics. I also don't know if I had mentioned this before but all the characters have memory of all the games that they appeared in, so Shadow does remember the events in SA2 (which also means that here the events of Sonic 06 weren't erased). I did that to be fair to some of the characters, that and I also want to pick at some of the plot holes that Sega has in the game series (Blaze is going to be fun, so will Amy :D)

Who is next on the list to be interviewed? Also where do they plan on having the show while the set is being repaired? Well you just have to wait and see :)


End file.
